A Persuasive Argument
by Aisu The Spiffy
Summary: One of Deidara and Sasori's arguments about the nature of art is ended in an unconventional fashion. DeiSaso, oneshot, mild BL.


A/N: Disclaimers first: I don't own Naruto, I don't own Sasori or Deidara, all rights belong to people who are much richer than me, etc. Also there is BL in this fic, as a warning.

So, yes, SasoDei. Or DeiSaso. Not my favorite pairing, but I was asked to write it for Beliel (who also gave me the title and forced me to post it), so I wrote it. Hooray.

…er, what else goes here?

--

**A Persuasive Argument**

It started as so many of their conversations start, as a debate on the nature of Art. They brought up all the same points as before, Deidara arguing for transitive beauty while Sasori argued for eternal, unfading art. It seemed to be going in circles, as all of their arguments did, leading nowhere new.

And then, in a moment too quick for the blond to perceive, the cable implanted in the puppet's chest had snapped out to wrap around Deidara, tightening painfully and pulling him closer to Sasori.

The metal digging into Deidara's flesh was cold and painful and the expression on Sasori's face was frightening, but the blond man did his best to stay composed, his smirk only faltering a little. "Are your argumentative skills as bad as your art, then, danna? This isn't exactly convincing, un."

When Sasori spoke, there was an odd edge to his voice that made it sound slightly unhuman. Artificial. "I'm tired of these pointless arguments. Your art is pointless. You are nothing more than a transient annoyance that'll fade soon enough." He drew the coil of wire a little tighter. "And honestly, I'm sick of waiting for it to happen. I've never been a patient one."

Despite the fact that breathing was becoming more difficult, Deidara managed to chuckle. "You keep acting like you're immune to decay, danna. But even you and your precious dolls aren't. Wood will turn to mulch, and as for you… Once what's in that container of yours runs out, you run out, right?"

For a moment something strange flashed through the puppet's dark eyes. Deidara didn't know what to call it – anger, fear, or sadness. Maybe it was a mixture of the three. But after a moment it turned back into pure rage, and Sasori drew Deidara still closer. "You don't even begin to understand," he snarled. "My art will live forever. I will find a way to make it live forever. So you should just shut up and stop—"

He didn't get to finish his sentence, however, because Deidara had seen his opening. He leaned in as much as he could manage with the coils around him until his lips met those of the other. They were cold and hard and rigid – as much articulation as Sasori had managed, he had never quite made perfect skin – but Deidara didn't care. He pressed into the kiss further, and grinned as he felt the bonds around him loosen.

For a moment Sasori continued to just remain still against Deidara, but slowly, hesitantly, he leaned into the kiss, returning it with cold lips. Soon they were lost in the moment, and although the bonds never fully relaxed they loosened to the point where Deidara could breathe. The kiss was rough and violent and both bit at each other's lips constantly. After a while, Sasori's lips actually seemed to start to warm.

Eventually, though, Deidara pulled away, smirking. "I've won, Sasori-danna," he said evenly.

Sasori looked simply stunned for a moment before his face settled into its normal irritation. "And what, exactly, do you mean by that?"

"That moment… It was transient. It only lasted a few seconds. But I can guarantee that you'll remember it for the rest of your life. And seeing as you'll live forever…" Deidara let his grin grow a little. "I consider this a victory for my art, un."

For a moment, the puppet simply stared, but then the cable tightened briefly again. Deidara found himself lifted off the floor and tossed back against one of the walls. The pain was bad, but he didn't let the grin fade for a second. "Still terrible at arguing, danna."

Sasori turned away, starting for the door. "Come on. We have a mission to handle."

The blond just nodded and stood, ignoring the pain. He had won, once and for all. And any cost was worth that.


End file.
